


Assumptions

by solarbaby614



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that David was completely obvious to the fact that they were dating. Cook was just so out of his league that it didn't even occur to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the cookleta holiday exchange a while ago. I wrote this with the intention of using your pediatrician!Cook prompt. Unfortunately, I was never able to work his job into the fic. However he is a pediatrician. Betaed by the always awesome m14mouse.

[   
](http://s265.photobucket.com/albums/ii207/solarbaby614/Posters/?action=view&current=CookletaExchange.png)

"Somehow when you asked me over to help, " Allison said with a grunt, "this wasn't what I had in mind."

David frowned and pushed up, but it didn't budge. "This was your idea," he reminded her. "There was nothing wrong with my couch."

He could feel her glare down at him. "I would hardly call that a couch. Maybe in a previous life it might have been but now it just looks like something the seventies threw up in your living room."

"It wasn't that bad," he defended. It really wasn't. Maybe it was a bit lumpy and there were some springs popping out in places and the fabric was faded and ratty and falling off in spots. But it still held together and you could sit on it. This one...

This couch was almost brand new. Completely leather and fluffy and David wanted nothing more than to bury himself in it and never leave when he first saw it. Kris had just seemed amused, as if the desire to molest a leather couch was normal.

She just snorted and gave it another tug, the couch shifted up a few inches. There was a sound of triumph from her and he quickly grabbed it before it slid back down.

They managed to get it up to the final flight of steps and were almost there when she abruptly let go of her end, causing it to slide back a few steps and hit him in the stomach. "Ow," he groaned and moved back, eyeing the black leather as if it was going to come at him again. It wasn't a completely unfounded theory.

"Sorry," Allison called down. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" David called back. "Anything wrong?"

"I lost my grip," she admitted, sounding guilty.

"Need any help?"

David spun around, almost losing his balance but he grabbed the couch arm in time.

The guy grinned. "Hello."

"Um, hi?"

"So need help?" the man said gesturing at the couch.

"Hm? Oh. No!" The man looked started. "I mean, we've got it."

"You sure?"

David nodded. "We're fine. But, uh... Oh! You want to get through don't you? We could probably pull it back down if you need us to." He could hear Allison groan at that but the man just laughed.

"I'm not in a hurry." He held out his hand. "David Cook."

"That's neat! I mean," David blushed, shaking his hand, "cause I'm David too. David Archuleta." The grip was strong and firm and sort of made him shiver a little.

"Are you completely sure you don't want any help?"

"No, we've--."

Allison's voice cut him off. "Just take the help! I can't feel my fingers!"

David could feel his face heat up and he ducked his head a little as Cook chuckled. "Help would be appreciated," he admitted.

Cook grinned, seeming pleased. "Well then, let's get this thing moved."

David ignored Allison's cry of relief.

 

* * *

 

"He could be the one," Allison said later, already getting popcorn crumbs on the new couch.

"What are you talking about?" he had to ask because he's a glutton for punishment.

"The couch, David," she sounded completely serious. "The couch is never wrong." Allison stretched out on the soft leather while he sat on the floor. Something was wrong with this picture. "The couch," Allison reminded him, "brought us Adam."

"I agree, the couch is awesome," said David. "However, that does not mean it has some magical soul mate power."

"But, but, what about Kris and Adam?"

"If you believe in it so much then why didn't you take the couch for yourself?"

Allison pouted. "Kris wouldn't give it to me. Apparently I'm too young to be thinking about a serious relationship," she snorted.

"I'm only a year older than you."

"That's what I told him! Then he got all frowny and Adam gave me a cupcake."

Cupcake? He frowned, contemplating magical couches and cupcakes until she poked him with her foot. "Hmm?"

She held out the bowl, already pulling out the puppy eyes. "Get me more popcorn?"

He sighed and got to his feet.

 

* * *

The thing about the apartment complex was that it was pretty awesome. It was reasonably priced, in a great location and mostly everyone was pretty nice. There were only two problems. One was the elevator that had been broken since before he moved in (which was why they hauled a couch up four flights of stairs) and the second was the washers in the laundry room, which liked to work only half the time and then not very well.

Unfortunately the nearest laundromat was too far away to go more than once a month. Which meant when ever he ran out of shirts or needed something washed real quick he had to fight with a machine until it worked.

"Come on," he muttered, fiddling with one of the knobs. It made a sharp whining noise and started to shake before falling silent. "Crap." His head drop to the lid with a bang. "Ow."

"Is this a trend with you?"

David shot up and spun around. Cook was standing in the doorway, grinning, with a basket of cloths sitting at his feet. "Oh, Cook, hi. No, um, no. I mean, it's just that these things don't like to work."

Cook looked down at his own cloths then at David's half empty pile. "Damn," he sighed. "Oh well." He glanced back up at David and gave a grin. "I guess that means I've got the next few hours free. What about you?"

It looked like laundry wasn't going to be in his future either so he shrugged.

"Well then, you wanna go grab a cup of coffee?" Cook offered.

This didn't seem like it was a half hearted offer that he was only doing to be polite. Cook looked completely serious about the offer. David blinked, startled, but slowly nodded. "Sure."

"Awesome." And the fact that he even sounded pleased by his yes cinched it.

David grinned and dumped his clothes back in the basket.

 

* * *

It started becoming a regular thing, hanging out with Cook. They'd either go out to grab a bite to eat or catch a movie whenever Cook was off or, on one occasion, go to an 'extremely awesome’ art exhibit that his friend was putting on. That one involved a nice suit and tie which David felt weird about, especially when Allison ogled him after he'd shown her the outfit. Cook even whistled when he saw him, which made him even more uncomfortable, but Cook seemed to realize that he felt weird cause he didn't leave David's side all night.

Mostly though, they'd just hang out around the apartment.

"I love this couch," Cook said one day, laying face down, his voice muffled where it was buried in the leather. "I don't think I'll ever leave it."

"Um." David sat his soda on the table, leaning over to poke Cook in the arm. He blinked up at him blearily. "You do have a nice comfy bed in your apartment."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

That was not what he meant and his eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "No, no! You can stay. You can stay as long as you want. I'm just saying that you might b--," David's rambling was cut off.

"I was joking."

"Oh."

Cook sighed and rolled over onto his back and sat up, causing his polo shirt to hike up a bit. David could feel his face redden and he averted his eyes. "Come here," mumbled Cook, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. He ended up sitting at the end of the couch and Cook gave a pleased noise as he laid his head down in his lap. "You feel nice," he said into David's thigh.

David froze. "Um, thanks?" All he got in response was a 'hmm' as Cook stretched out and wiggled, making himself comfortable. "So pizza?"

"I like pizza." Cook looked up at him and pouted. "Feed me?"

That startled a laugh out of him and he patted Cook on the head before lifting it up and sliding out from under him. Cook sputtered as his head hit the couch and David laughed even harder.

Yeah, life was good.

 

* * *

"So this thing between Cook and you is getting pretty serious, huh?"

David frowned, glancing over at Allison, who was digging through all her Chemistry notes that were taking up any spare room on the couch. "What thing?"

"You know. You and Cook's relationship." She dug under a particularly ominous looking textbook before triumphantly pulling out a pencil.

"Relationship?" Confusion crossed his face momentarily before it was chased by realization. "Cook's a friend. Just a friend."

"Uh huh. Okay," came her insincere reply as she shot an incredulous look.

"Really."

"If that's what you kids are calling it now a days," teased Allison. Then she laughed as she ducked out of the way of the pillow David tossed at her head. She quickly chucked it back, laughing even harder when he wasn't fast enough to duck out of the way and it smacked into his face.

 

* * *

"So," Cook started, strumming his guitar absently. "Tell me about this magical couch."

David choked on his drink and coughed, quickly grabbing a napkin off the table. "I'm sorry. What?"

"The magical couch?" He repeated and, yeah, David didn't hear it wrong. "Allison was telling me about it. Something about an eternal love."

He shook his head, blushing. "It's nothing."

"But--." Cook frowned.

"So you were saying something about playing this weekend?" David cut him off and Cook stared at him.

"Yeah. I have we're playing a gig this weekend. Nothing very serious," he said quickly. "We just mess around a bit, but the owner of this club lets us play." He reached over a grabbed a bite of David's pizza, laughing when David futilely tried to swat his hand away. "So, I was wonder if you wanted to come."

"To the club?"

"Yes."

"Sure!"

Cook slid next to him and for a minute he thought Cook was going to lean down and kiss him but he just slipped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

David sighed, strangely disappointed but no idea why, and leaned into him.

 

* * *

The club, called Idol, was packed when David arrived.

He glanced around the room, trying to see past the crowd of people, but it was too dense and too dark.

"Archie!"

Arms wrapped around him and he laughed as he turned to see Cook standing there. "Hey!"

"You made it!"

"Of course."

"Come on." Cook kept an arm firmly around his shoulder as he pulled him to the bar. Any protests were waved away as Cook ordered him a soda. "We don't go on for a while yet. Andy forgot something and wouldn't tell us what it is, only that it's vitally important, so he had to go all the way across town to pick it up." A thoughtful look crossed his face before he grinned. "We could dance."

"How about no." He furiously shook his head. That was in no way an appealing idea and just the thought made him start to panic.

"David?"

He turned around and was surprised to find himself face to face with Kris. "Kris!"

"I thought I saw you." Kris grinned and pulled David in for a quick hug. "You are the last person I expected to see here."

"Yeah, but Cook wanted me to come and see him perform. So here I am." He grinned back at him. "What about you?"

"This is Adam's club," replied Kris, gesturing to the glittery man standing behind him. Adam waved, a few of his many rings glinting in the lights. "And Cook? As in you?" Looking past David he glanced at Cook, who nodded. "So the same David Cook that plays here is the same one that Allison has been tell me about?"

"Maybe?"

Adam looked between the two Davids. "This is the work of the magical couch, isn't it?" he asked, sounding amused.

David groaned, "Not you too."

"So there is a magical couch," said Cook, interested.

"Of course there's a magical couch. It's the reason I have Kris." Adam wrapped an arm around Kris's waist and rested his head on Kris's shoulder. Kris responded by reaching up and lacing his hand through Adam's hair. "So how long have you two been dating exactly?"

David opened his mouth, ready to say that they weren't dating and see, the couch was not magical no matter how much everyone else seemed to protest. Before he could say anything though Cook spoke up with, "Three months." His mouth snapped closed and he jerked towards Cook, who looked down at him and said, "What?"

He just frowned and shook his head, ignoring Cook's concerned look, and played with his drink straw thoughtfully, stirring the rapidly melting ice.

Allison was right.

He was dating David Cook.

Huh. Well... wow.

He was okay with that.

She was never going to let him forget this.

Cook just grinned down at him and pulled him closer. David smiled back up at him and leaned into him. They were going to have to talk about this, but not right now. Tomorrow they could talk about this and David could panic and wonder how he missed all this. Right now was saved for listening to Cook sing, or texting Allison or watching Kris and Adam flirt with each other for no other fact than they enjoyed it.

Tomorrow was another day. But today was more than alright.


End file.
